I Forgot To Mention
by all this goddamn pastry
Summary: Uh Bel and Fran get into a fight and Bel hadn't had the time to mention something before Fran beat the crap outta him     Second fanfic, Please Review :D Rated T for slight swearing and genral varia-ness.


"Stupid fake prince sempai, get out of my room."

Belphegor smirked as he eyed Fran, who was standing the other side of the Illusionist's room. "Shishishishi~ looks like Froggy wants to give up," Bel stated as Fran pulled a knife out of his arm; bent it and threw it to the carpeted floor.

"Only if that's all you can do," Fran said blankly, returning his Sempai's burning glare, only more monotonously.

Belphegor snickered as he walked closer to the Frog, "Oh no Froggy, I'm only just getting started~" His grin growing bigger with every step he took closer to his Kouhai. Bel grabbed a handful of Fran's soft teal hair and pinned him to a wall. "Shishishi~"

Fran sighed, not bothered by the psycho fake prince's actions, "Stop it with that laugh, it's so not cool," the younger one said as he grabbed a fistful of his Sempai's shirt; Initiating another fight to break.

Belphegor's Cheshire grin faulted slightly, only to be picked up again. "Aww, is it scaring little Froggy? Shishishi~" he joked as he pulled Fran's head to the side by his hair.

Fran, not showing any signs of pain, gripped Bel's shirt tighter before he pushed him back across the room, "Your face is the only thing that scares me, It's so unlucky of me to have to look at something hat horrid every day. Even Pineapple freak's isn't as bad."

Belphegor's eyes widened in hurt as the words from his Kouhai pierced through him. He frowned and took another step closer to Fran, Surprised at how far the kid was able to push him. He raised a hand and smacked Fran across the face, leaving a throbbing red bruise. "Shut up, Fucking stupid un-cute Kouhai!"

Fran let a very faint smirk crawl onto his face, "Ohh, I hit a nerve~" he mocked before bringing his fist up and punched his Sempai in the stomach and pushed him away in the process; Making Bel stumble back, clutching his stomach.

Belphegor coughed, standing up straight and leapt up at Fran, punching him in the head. "Shishishi, nobody's been able to hit the prince before~" he laughed, turning more into the dreaded 'prince the ripper' as their small fight went on. "Shishishishi!"

Fran whipped the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and illusioned up exact copies of Belphegor's beloved knifes. Only he cut out the throwing part and illusioned them straight up, already stabbing into Belphegor's body. Small amounts of blood started to seep out of the cuts, which to _much_ of Fran's surprise, made the psycho laugh harder.

'Blood' was the only word that was able to be heard through Bel's non-stop manic laughter at that point. He hunched over on a fit of laugher, lifting his head slightly so he could see his target and threw twice as many knives at the Frog. "Ushishishi...shishishi~"

Fran dodged most of the knives and ran up to Bel, round-house kicking his sempai square in the head. "I told you this before, get out of my room." Fran somewhat hissed.

Bel placed a hand on his head, grabbing Fran's wrist with his other and dragged him down onto the floor where it turned into an all out fist fight. With the occasional bite or stab.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs the varia's shark was getting pissed off more and more as the heard fight elevated in loudness. "VOOOOOOOOOOOI! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" Squalo yelled although he knew to some extent he was going to be ignored.<p>

Lussuria walked over to Squalo and sighed, "You obviously aren't awfully familiar to love, are you Squ-chan?" he asked placing his pinky finger on his chin.

This infuriated Squalo further, "VRAAAAAAAI! What the hell, trash!" the shark yelled louder than the first time, waving his sword in the Gaylord's face. "VOOOI! BELPHEGOR, don't kill the newbie, you two have another mission tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Fran paused "Bel sempai, did you hear something?" he asked sarcastically. Sitting atop of his sempai, about to punch the fake prince in the jaw again.<p>

Belphegor stared at his Froggy in awe, the blood perfectly contrasting Fran's hair and pale skin. Even though said Froggy was severely beat up and his bottom lip swollen. "Shishishi, don't act like you didn't hear that idiot commander, I bet even the people ten miles away could hear him perfectly," He stated matter-of-factly. Bel used this moment to push Fran off his bleeding body and sit up. "Froggy, I'm surprised."

Fran glared back at Belphegor, "Why? Because I totally beat he shit out of the stupid fake prince?"

Belphegor scowled "No, I didn't think Froggy had it in him to hit me like this," Bel looked away, knowing Fran could see his eyes through his parted bangs. "Froggy...Maybe I forgot to mention this earlier but..." Belphegor paused to fix up his bangs and place his long forgotten 'crown' back on his head. He turned his attention back to the already pissed off Fran and gave an unusually goofy smile. "Froggy's so cute when he shows emotion,"

Fran was about to punch Bel when he realised what Bel had said, "Uh..."

Bel's smile slipped, "The prince loves his Froggy but...the prince loves his Froggy more when he smiles..."

Fran almost laughed and plastered a huge fake smile on his face, "Okay, how about this, Get out of my room," he ordered pointing at the door.

"Did you even understand what I said?" Bel asked, slightly shocked from Fran's reaction. _Bloody hell._

Fran nodded once, he leaned in closer to Bel, "Nothing you say or do can hurt me, fake prince," he said quietly, "You can't fool me."

Bel brushed the bloodied hair off his Kouhai's face and used his sleeve to clean up some of the cuts on Fran's pale skin, "Who said I was trying to fool you? Why don't you believe me? The only reason I started this stupid fight was to see if I could get some sort of emotion from you, anything from you." Belphegor sighed pulling Fran into a tight hug, resting his Kouhai's head on his chest and placed a small kiss atop of his latter's head.

Fran reluctantly nuzzled closer to Bel, "But why a fight? Why choose to use force? That's kinda dumb, fake prince sempai." He sighed, "Look at you...you smell like dead things..." Fran stated as he looked up at his sempai; hugging him back. "You're an idiot."

* * *

><p>Hahaha! My second fanfic! Not as good as my first but I just gotta get this violence out of my system... before I turn into Squalo again... "OTL<p>

I've had a really bad day today and yeah. Someone placed something out side of my bedroom and I tripped on it and I swear I turned into Squalo, I yelled at my siblings and called 'em trash and threatened to kill 'em sooo yeaaah...xD

So there's my inspiration for this. ^^ Please Review and whatever, I know it's not great so be nice. :D


End file.
